Everytime We Touch
by twisted-wisdom
Summary: Songfic to "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada. Set after OotP. Harry is having a hard time getting over Sirius' death. Will Hermione be the one to help him get over it? HHR


**This is a songfic to the song "Every time we Touch" by Cascada I don't own Harry Potter because if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing fan fiction to it.**

Harry quietly flipped through the old muggle radio, looking for something to listen to. It was late at night and he couldn't sleep. He had another nightmare about the year before. Losing his godfather, the only family he had left, really took a toll on him. The Dursley's were thankfully heavy sleepers. This allowed him to listen to Dudley's old radio without getting into trouble. A few weeks ago he had discovered that music helped calm him, and helped him go to sleep. Only tonight there was a storm so it was hard to pick up a station. Harry sighed as he turned the dial a little more to the right. Suddenly a station came in crystal clear. The song that came through the speakers, was a lot different than the music that Harry normally listened to. Though this song was different, he found that he liked this song. It reminded him of a best friend of his. Harry drifted off to sleep, though not with nightmares, no, with dreams of a brown eyed best friend of his.

Weeks later Harry was sitting in a compartment with his two best friends on the Hogwarts Express. Ron got up to go check on Ginny, leaving Harry and a snoozing Hermione alone.

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**_

Harry stared at the sleeping Hermione next to him. He smiled as he realized how peaceful she looked when she was asleep. He reached across the seat and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. A smile spread across his lips as thoughts of her popped into his head. To be honest, he had been thinking of Hermione a lot here of late. And not just when he had been awake, he dreamed about her now almost every night. Harry was still unsure why of this. But the question he wanted answered even more is why didn't dreaming about his best friend, bother him?

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**_

The trip to the school ended as did the feast. Now the 'golden' trio was sitting in a empty common room.

Ron let out a yawn and stretched. "I think I'm going to go up to bed. You coming Harry?"

Harry looked up from his book. "No, not now. I'll be up there after I finish a couple more chapters."

Ron chuckled and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. "Careful Harry or soon you'll be like our Mione here."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry shook his head. "Ron there's nothing wrong with being like Mione. Think about all the things her brain has gotten us through."

Ron grumbled and walked up the stairs leaving the other two in the common room. Harry looked over at Hermione who was staring intently at her book. Harry didn't know if he imagined it or not, but he could have sworn he saw her blush.

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.**_

He sighed and closed his book. "Hermione?"

She looked up from her book and gave him a light smile. "Yeah Harry?"

"Well I just wanted to thank you."

She marked her page and set her book down beside his. She swung her legs over the arm of the chair so that her feet were touching the floor. "Thank me for what? I haven't done anything."

Harry looked down. He was just trying to tell her how thankful he was that she was his friend. How come all of the sudden it felt like something else? "That's not true," he mumbled.

She stood got up and moved over to sit next to him on the couch. "Okay what's up with you tonight. First you complement me in front of Ron, and now you're thanking me from no where." She put her hand to his forhead. "Are you sick?"

He laughed lightly and grabbed her hand. "No I'm not Hermione. I've just been thinking about alot of things thats all."

She knew that all of this had to do with Sirius, but she didn't say it. She couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of pain he had been going through. It must be bad, he didn't leave the muggle's house all summer.

He spoke again and it was at this moment that Hermione realized he hadn't let go of her hand. "I just wanted to thank you for all of the times that you have been there for me. Good or bad, you never left my side. You stayed with me even when you knew that I was wrong. You looked out for me even when you knew that I would get mad. You were there for me in the Twiwizard Tournament, even when Ron wasn't. Even when Rita Skeeter was going around writing all that stuff about us, you didn't let what people were saying about us. You always help me with my homework even when you say that you won't. You look out for me and I think that you care more about me then anyone else that I have in my life right now."

Tears formed in Hermione's eyes but neither one of them really noticed. "Do you really think that?"

He nodded and held up his scared hand so she could see it. "I must not tell lies," he recited. "I wouldn't be saying all of these things if they weren't true."

She smiled at that. "What brought all of this on? Not that I mind or anything," she laughed, "it's just that you normally don't say these things or act this way."

He gave her a sad smile. "I know I don't and I'm sorry for that. I feel like I take advantage of you alot. I think that I should apreciate you a little bit more. I'm not going to take the things that I have for granted anymore."

They were silent for what seemed like forever. Harry stared straight ahead into the fire, lost in his own thoughts. Hermione watched him intently, thoughts of her own forming in her mind. "Harry can I ask you something?" She asked timidly.

"You just did Mione," he pointed out and smiled. "But feel free to ask another."

"How are you doing? I mean, I didn't get to see you all summer. I was just wondering...you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

He was slient and kept looking into the flames. As soon as she opened her mouth to speak again, he sighed. "I'm doing alot better than I was. I think that the distance I put between myself and everyone else over the summer helped alot."

"You know that all of us would have done the best that we could have to help you Harry."

"I know that," he quickly agreed. "All of you would have told me that everything was okay, but that's not true. I cost my godfather his life, I needed for the guilt and pain of it to sink in so that I can get over it. You would have told me that it wasn't my fault, when we all know that it's a lie."

Tears were now in both of their eyes. "So are you over it?"

He shook his head. "No I'm not. I honestly don't know if I ever will be. But I'm trying my hardest, I suppose that is all that I can do for now."

She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. It was like a jolt of electicity went through him as soon as she touched him. It had been like that for a while now. He sighed and rested contently in her arms. They stayed like that for a while before she pulled away. She reached up lazily and waiped away a stay tear that had trickled down his cheek. He layed his head on her shoulder and was happy when she didn't pull away.

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**_

"Hermione thank you once again."

She laughed. "What did I do this time Harry?"

"You always seem to be there when I fall. You pick me up everytime." She rested her head atop his. "You have no idea how much better it makes me feel just to be here like this with you."

Hermione knew exactly what he was feeling. She thought it funny that she knew what he felt for her before he himself did. It spite of the subject that they were talking about she couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. "Hey Harry."

He looked up and noticed that their faces were only inches part. "Yeah what's up."

She leaned forward and touched her lips lightly to his. Even though it was a smiple kiss, Harry heart about jumped out of his chest. How is it that she could go and make everything better. He felt like he could fly without his Firebolt. She puled away from him all too soon for him liking.

"Well?" She asked shyly.

Harry didn't trust his voice so he answered her question with a kiss of his own. When he puled away he waited a momnet to speak. "I want you to be with me Hermione."

"I already am."

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.**_

He smiled and kissed her forehead and settled back against the couch. He suddenly thought about the song that he had heard what seemed like a lifetime before. It reminded him of Hermoine before, but now, all the words to the song, they really reminded him of her. It explained the feeling that he got in the pit of his stomach whenever she touched him.

"It's getting late Harry," Hermione mumbled tiredly.

He groaned. "I know but I don't want to see you go," he smiled sheepishly.

"You'll see me in the morning."

"Yeah," he said. "But that seems too far away for me."

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "I promise to wake up at the crack of dawn if that will make you happy."

"Sure Mione whatever you say." He gave her a kiss good night and watched her walk up the stairs.

His gaze returned to the fire that was now glowing embers. Without Hermione's presence, sadness began to overtake him again. He knew that she didn't realize how much he needed her. He got up and turned his back on the lonesome room. Once his head hit the pillow, he found himself wishing that it was already morning. Hours later he opened his eyes to see the sun peaking out from the hills. He stumbled out of bed and got dressed as fast as he could manage. He tripped down the last three stairs and landed on his stomach. He heard someone giggle and turned to look up into glowing brown eyes.

"Morning graceful. I was wondering how long you were going to keep me waiting."

He hopped to his feet, heat creeping up his cheeks. "Ha ha Mione. I was just in hurry to see you that's all."

She smiled and held out her hand. "Well are we going to go get something to eat or not?"

He grabbed her hand and that feeling rushed through him. Today was going to be a great day.


End file.
